Tempted Passions I: The Demon Within
by Akuma KokoroDevil's Heart
Summary: Well I know all the parings of this story now and here they are- TenchiAyeka, RyokoRiku, NaresKris. And as I said before alot of action & fights. Very violent & romantic in ways. for both audiences...
1. A Lonely Soul

Anime: Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Title: Tempted Passions I: The Demon Within  
  
Author: Akuma Kokoro  
  
Chapter: 1- A Lonely Soul  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of it's original characters from either the anime/manga  
  
series. I own this story and it's idea put in it, it is fully 100% me. The characters which I own are:  
  
Name: Kelvin Rose  
  
Age: 20  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Name: Nares Rose  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Both characters listed above are brother and sister/family.  
  
~~~~~~1~~~~~~  
  
A girl in a black long hooded coat walked along the streets alone. With nothing or person by her side  
  
underneath the coat she wore a deep purple tight suit that shows all her curves just right.   
  
She walked up a bit further and stopped in front a huge building and observed the surrounding. Her  
  
golden amber eyes peered into the building. It was the school of arts & and humanities basically a  
  
school for students interested in art.  
  
She walked through the bars entering the school and stopped on top a huge ground of fresh grass.  
  
She held out her arm which was covered with an odd design of blacken tattoo. Her eyes slowly  
  
glowed a fresh green and a black liquid fell from her wrist where a red gem held it's place.  
  
The next morning students filled the school grounds waiting for the doors to open. A huge group of  
  
students were separated into their cool and uncool groups or so they'd call it. There was one most  
  
famous group out of the whole school the popular kids/boys & girls.  
  
The group was made up of students named Kelvin & Nares Rose, Mary, Cal, Frank aka Kris, and lastly  
  
Tenchi Masaki. This group didn't care for the other students mostly and the boys got a lot of  
  
attention from the girls, in oppisite the girls got a lot of attention from the boys.  
  
**RING**(School doors open)  
  
"Yo, look is she new?" Asked Kelvin pointing to a girl wondering around the hall checking each door.  
  
Her features were breath taking. She had fresh golden amber eyes, cyan hair tied into a ponytail  
  
with purple beads surrounding the hold of the hair. Her cloths fitted her tight and her jeans made  
  
her legs show there beautiful curved lines.   
  
"Sure looks like it, oh my god if she's new she certainly wants a guy badly...ah! Look at what she's  
  
wearing!" Said Nares aloud in her group. Kris giggled at his blinded girlfriend she was the big mouth  
  
of the group. Cal watched the girls move like a tiger ready to get it's prey.   
  
Tenchi walked through the group of students and met up with Kelvin and the rest of them saying,  
  
"That's it when Tina comes up here one of you please tell her LEAVE ME ALONE!". Cal then turned  
  
his attetion to Tenchi and laughed saying, "She's right behind you, you did the job on your own  
  
Tenchi".  
  
Tenchi turned red and slowly turned around to see a crying Tina. He tried to say something but  
  
couldn't find the words instead she was going in for a slap when books fell between them.   
  
"OH! I'm soooooo sorry" Said the new girl bending between Tenchi and Tina. Tina looked at the girl  
  
like she was about to kill her.  
  
Tina then said aloud, "Excuse you! You just intruded on our conversation". Tina made her voice sound  
  
as bitchey as she could looking for the girl's reaction.  
  
The new girl's cute face then turned in anger and she said silently, "Well excuse you missy, I said I  
  
was sorry now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than talk with a girl who don't know  
  
English". Tina then asked rudely with a questionable face, "That wasn't an insult you know".  
  
She turned her head once again her back facing Tina and the rest of them looking at her, "I know, I  
  
was just pointing out that cuttie your standing next too doesn't want you so it wasn't a conversation  
  
really. Bye". She turned her back and walked away.  
  
Tina looked angrily at the girl disappearing in the crowd. As turned back and fell into empty air for  
  
Tenchi and his group of friends had left while she was starring at the girl walk away.  
  
Kelvin said happily,"Yo, that new girl has some smarts. May not be too insulting but some smarts in  
  
her. And she thinks yah cute Tenchi. Think you like her?"  
  
Tenchi grinned and asked, "You think I'm interested in a girl without a sexuality piece?". Nares  
  
giggled and crawled up to Tenchi saying, "I got a sexuality piece I'm perfect for you no?". Kris face  
  
slowly turned red of anger then he pulled Nares away from Tenchi saying, "YOU HAVE TOO GET A  
  
HOLD OF YOURSELF IF YOU WANT TO KEEP ME!"  
  
Nares closed her eyes as he screamed in her face deafen her ears. She slowly opened them and  
  
wrapped her arms around his neck saying in a low sexy voice, "Babe, you know me better I love you  
  
hmm, and tonight's our little get together isn't it?". Kris smiled and said, "That's much better".  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes and turned to see the girl looking at him. As soon as she caught his glaze she  
  
turned away blushing. Tenchi's lips formed in a smile and said to himself, 'She's not so bad. Well  
  
maybe I could go out with her for like 2 weeks make Mary jealous. And she'll come crying back too  
  
me... maybe'.  
  
The cyan haired girl thought to herself, 'Idiot! You just came to this school and your already looking  
  
up guys! Come on now you're here to hide from Darrine not to make him get your name all over so he  
  
can get you back!!!' She got up from the wall behind her back and walked into a classroom.  
  
A boy watch as the cyan beauty walked into the classroom. He had dark green hair with black  
  
strikes going one side of his face covering half on one eye. He grinned at her as he watched her  
  
slender body go into the room.  
  
Tenchi and Kelvin walked into the classroom following the cyan haired girl in. Kelvin was watching the  
  
girl's ass as she walked licking his lips. Tenchi looked at Kelvin and laughed to himself saying, "Yo, Kel  
  
you making it so obvious".   
  
Kelvin looked at Tenchi and said, "I don't care she has some nice ass, nice to hit and rub hehehe".  
  
The girl finally took a seat in the third row. Kelvin sat behind her still admiring her ass and ignored  
  
the noice around him just imagining what fun they both could have together.  
  
The green hair teacher walked into the classroom she smiled and announced, "As you all see we have  
  
a new student. Please introduce yourself dear".  
  
The cyan haired girl stood up and said lightly, "My name's Ryoko Kishorishuz and I was born in Tokyo,  
  
Japan and hope to study arts too it's fullest depts". With that Ryoko sat down.  
  
The teacher turned to another student and said, "We also have a student's wiser, I will explain a  
  
wiser in a few minutes but first let him introduce himself too you all".  
  
The green haired boy with black strikes stood up and with a darken voice said,"My name's Darien  
  
Horoshi and I'm just your age of 21 so you could consider me as your peer". He sat down with a  
  
bunch of girls looking at him seductively giving him chills of moving.  
  
Ryoko watched him as his eyes caught her's she smiled and waved her two fingers at him as he gave  
  
her a wink in response. Ryoko blushed and turned to the teacher with her red cheeks. She thought  
  
too herself, 'RYOKO!!! control yourself two guys already?' another part of her replied, 'Oh, come on  
  
he's not going to find you now! Have some fun while your at it' then the other,'Don't listen to her she  
  
doesn't know the dangers'. Ryoko's own voice, 'Would you both just shut up!!!!'.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Well short chapter but hey I tried! Well I hoped you enjoyed that and if you did please review so I  
  
can have some inspiration on what to write next for you fans of mines I hope :). Well buh bye  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Akuma Kokoro 


	2. An Unwelcome Visit

Anime: Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Title: Tempted Passions I: The Demon Within  
  
Author: Akuma Kokoro  
  
Chapter: 2- An unwelcome visit  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of it's original characters from either the  
  
anime/manga series. I own this story and it's idea put in it, it is fully 100% me. The characters  
  
which I own are:  
  
Name: Kelvin Rose  
  
Age: 20  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Name: Nares Rose  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Both characters listed above are brother and sister/family.  
  
~~~~~~2~~~~~~  
  
The sun crept out of the clouds shining right into Ryoko's window. Her eyes twitched as the heat  
  
laid on her eyes. She slowly opened her golden eyes she jumped at seeing a slight glimpse of  
  
Darrine. She looked up into empty space. She took a deep breath and looked around slowly with  
  
her eyes in angel's position. She got up slowly also and walked towards the window and pulled  
  
the curtains closed so the room would be darken.  
  
She closed her eyes feeling the coolness against her back she knew he was there. She raised her  
  
head up and turned she felt the warm breath on her face and the palms on her waist pulling her  
  
towards it. She opened her eyes and looked into the eye's of Darrine. She struggled to get out of  
  
his grip but he held tight almost bruising her waist.   
  
He whispered, "Time for your punishment". Ryoko then pulled a long silver blade from her back  
  
and pushed it into Darrine's chest. He screamed and backed away and looked at her in anger and  
  
said, "Your lucky I'm not fully powered in this world. But no need to worry soon you'll be  
  
coming back bitch". And with that he left leaving a pool of blood at where he disappeared.   
  
Ryoko watched the pool of blood nervously yet stilled down to earth way. She raised her blade  
  
and fixed it from one palm to another and clapped her palms together causing the blade to sink  
  
into her body once again.   
  
She turned her head to the blinds and slowly it opened by themselves as if being ordered by  
  
Ryoko's mind. She wasn't all that happy with Darrine's little visit.  
  
"Ahhh! How the hell he found me that fast?! I buried my identity into the school's grounds!!!"  
  
Ryoko pounded the floor in hate and agony. She stopped and then the last thought came to her  
  
head, 'I'm going to have to fight'.  
  
"TENCHI!!! Get up!!!" Yelled Kelvin. Tenchi cried out in his sleep, "Man, cut school today I'm  
  
mad tired!".  
  
Kelvin then pulled the sheets of Tenchi's body and pulled the window open causing a rush of  
  
cool air splashing Tenchi's body, "Ah! Yo, that wasn't so nice!" Yelled Tenchi grabbing for sheet  
  
while looking at Kelvin grinning.  
  
"Nice isn't me Tenchi get dressed I'm leaving I'll see you at school "one's" and with that Kelvin  
  
closed the door leaving Tenchi alone.  
  
Tenchi laughed to himself and then cried out in pain feeling a pain in his chest. He held his chest  
  
and then as the pain reduced he slowly started to let go to see blood. He watched in horror then  
  
he wiped of the blood not to see anything no cut, no nothing.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror questionable and slowly dismissed the thought a bit disturbed  
  
about it a bit but he had school!  
  
Tenchi walked into the bathroom and looked up into the mirror and jumped falling onto the floor.  
  
He got up rubbing his back and slowly came back to the mirror and saw his own reflection. He  
  
touched the mirror and thought, 'I swear I thought I saw someone else's reflection in this mirror'.   
  
***  
  
Kelvin walked alone with a face of pure seriousness.  
  
'Those dreams seem so familiar. I would tell Nares but she might take it too much. That guy and  
  
that girl seem too familiar. Her outline reminds me of that new girl and her hair especially. But it  
  
can't be could it?' asked Kelvin.   
  
!BOOM!  
  
"Ah! Watch where you're going!" Yelled Kelvin as he brushed his hair out of his eyes too see  
  
whom he'd bump into. He stared into the eyes of Ryoko there wasn't any smile or joy in her  
  
features at this moment.  
  
She just stared at him and he did the same.  
  
Ryoko thought to herself, 'He doesn't look half bad as he did yesterday. He almost looks like  
  
Ryu' but Ryu' died, damn that Darrine why did I have to be the stupid mistress of demons & ...'  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and hmmm... would you like me to walk you too the school?"  
  
Asked Kelvin.   
  
She smiled and replied, "Well, I'm coming from the school as you can see but why don't you  
  
come to the store with me? I'll buy you something".  
  
Kelvin laughed and said, "No, it's ok I'll buy you something as a gift of not bitching at me for  
  
bumping into you". He watched her smile she was so beautiful in his eyes. He watched as she bit  
  
her bottom lip in nervousness.   
  
He grinned and looked away he was shocked he felt respect for her now. He didn't want too look  
  
at her ass he wanted to hold her, keep her warm, kiss her, just too love her.  
  
Ryoko looked at Kelvin and asked, "Why so deep in thought?".  
  
Kelvin woke up from his daydreams and said,"Nothing thinking of today's tests and etc..."  
  
Ryoko laughed at herself and said while playing with her hair, "Well I though I heard you say my  
  
name sweetie".   
  
"HUH?"  
  
Ryoko laughed and said in laughther, "I'm joking! Calm down were here now buy me a Hershey's  
  
white & cookies chocolate!"  
  
~~~~~~END OF 2~~~~~~  
  
Shorter than 1st chapter I know and I'm sorry hope you don't mind next chapter is going to be  
  
long and I hope I get some reviews!!!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Akuma Kokoro 


	3. N BETWEENS

Anime: Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Title: Tempted Passions I: The Demon Within  
  
Author: Akuma Kokoro  
  
~IN BETWEENS 1~  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of it's original characters from either the  
  
anime/manga series. I own this story and it's idea put in it, it is fully 100% me. The characters  
  
which I own are:  
  
Name: Kelvin Rose  
  
Age: 20  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Name: Nares Rose  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Both characters listed above are brother and sister/family.  
  
(~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~)  
  
Well hello again I would like to say I got down the couples and how the story is too go. So please  
  
if you'd like me to continue please review so I know my story is wanted by some fans.   
  
Well the couples are going to be:  
  
Tenchi/Ayeka (For all the T/A fans! ^_^)  
  
Ryoko/Unknown(Riku)  
  
Nares/Kris  
  
Now I'll like to detail a few things for many of you I hope you know about Kingdom hearts and  
  
about the unknowns. Riku is the blindfolded one as most of you would know already. Ryoko is  
  
going to be paired with him, I just think Riku's soooo hot don't you? Lol... anyway Ayeka get's  
  
introduced when the 3 unknowns she almost is killed by one you will read on in the chapters...I  
  
hope. In total there are 4 unknowns In this story I shall not say whom they are cause that's a lil  
  
surprise I just hope you don't find out who all of them are.  
  
Well that's all I wanted to say but here a lil brief bio of the unknowns.  
  
NAME: Unknown (Riku)  
  
AGE: 19 or 20  
  
SEX: Male  
  
WEAPONS OR MAGICK: Keyblade (Oblivion)-(Kingdom Hearts)  
  
NAME: Unknown (2)  
  
DESCRIPTION: Skinny, slender  
  
SEX: Female  
  
WEAPONS OR MAGICK: Sweet Scented Blade(Magick)  
  
NAME: Unknown (3)  
  
DESCRIPTION: Skinny, very athletic  
  
SEX: Female  
  
WEAPON OR MAGICK: Keyblade (Ulitma Weapon)-(Kingdom Hearts)  
  
NAME: Unknown (4)  
  
DESCRIPTION: Same figure as Riku(Unknown), only one in the group who speaks (sweet yet  
  
strong voice)  
  
SEX: Male  
  
WEAPON OR MAGICK: Chaos & Destruction Blade(Magick).  
  
(~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~)  
  
Well that's all you need to know so far and I hope I get reviews to complete this story thank you.  
  
Akuma Kokoro 


	4. The Unknown PRT1

Anime: Tenchi Muyo!/Kingdom Hearts  
  
Title: Tempted Passions I: The Demon Within  
  
Author: Akuma Kokoro  
  
Chapter: 3- The Unknown PRT.1  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of it's original characters from either the  
  
anime/manga series. I  
  
own this story and it's idea put in it, it is fully 100% me. The characters which I own are Kelivin  
  
and Nares.  
  
~~~~~~3~~~~~~  
  
A boy in a long hooded coat walked towards a similar figure as his. Only himself was  
  
blindfolded as his peer was disarmed, meaning his wrist and whole hand was covered with a  
  
single strip of bandaged it was seen due to the knot leaving one side long and the other short.  
  
"Don't harm her", said the blindfolded one.   
  
Under the hood you could see the bandaged one grinning wickedly. He replied with a sweet  
  
accent, "Of course not, ...you honestly think I'd do something so harsh?".   
  
The features of the blindfolded one changed into anger you could read this by the way his lips  
  
curved. He went for a punch which landed at the side of the bandaged one's head he strongly  
  
said, "DON'T FUCK WITH THIS SHIT ALRIGHT!? IF I SEE ANY THINGS POINTING THE  
  
FINGER TO YOU I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!".And with that final sentence he calmed  
  
down and walked back one step and smiled saying, "See yah dear friend".  
  
The blindfolded then walked into the night's fog as the bandaged watched in a calm way he  
  
turned to thewaters and said to himself, 'I wouldn't harm her not in a million years'. Just as he  
  
was about to turn around everything went black.  
  
(A/N– DID HE FAINT??? HEHEHE... YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT I HOPE)  
  
Ryoko looked up into the skies smiling to herself, Kelvin and herself had became close very  
  
close but Ryoko wasn't looking for love but a good friend in deed.   
  
Just a few tree's down from where she was, was a hooded figure tattoo's going up her arms and  
  
two blue gems at the end of her wrist in the center. She, the figure stood there and slowly took a  
  
seat and said aloud just for her and her surroundings to hear,"What such power that she holds  
  
which I don't?"  
  
The blindfolded floated up to her tree and silently said, "Hmm, Jealous are we? Dear one?"  
  
She laughed lightly and looked up once again her eyes covered with hood just as the rest of them.  
  
She grinned a bit and said to argue, "Baby, I'm not jealous just she look's so harmless I bet...".  
  
She closed her palm and slowly opened it with deep concentration to reveal a blue look alike  
  
diamond and place it in front of the blindfolded and said wickedly also, "A poison such as this  
  
should be well enough to kill a bare mortal or even a half human should we test it upon her too  
  
see the truth?".  
  
The blindfolded looked at her and said, "We? Or you?".  
  
The tattooed signed and pulled out a bow and squeezed the blue diamond which soon formed  
  
into an arrow. She grinned and pointed the arrow at Ryoko's heart and closed one eye to adjust it.  
  
And with that she let go as it flew down to Ryoko's heart.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko's eyes opened and she held her hand out at the side of her and squeezed something until it  
  
broke. She turned and brought it up too her eyes and saw a bunch of blue diamonds melting into  
  
her hand. And as she saw this her eyes started to glow a deep blue and the liquid drained out of  
  
her through her index finger of her other hand. As this finished Ryoko's eyes started to return to  
  
normal as she slowly feel asleep afterwards as she was a minute ago.  
  
The tattooed stayed stunned, "I know someone could beat the poison but it's impossible to catch  
  
that arrow!". She turned to look at the blindfolded who was grinning back at her and asked her,  
  
"Did you feel that forced when she caught that arrow?".  
  
Her mouth turned into a worry like frown and said looking back at Ryoko in the tree, "Yes, it felt  
  
as if ...Ryu' was there".  
  
Both of them looked as the young beautiful cyan haired girl slept. The tattooed watched trying to  
  
find an answer to her question, while the blindfolded started to feel a burning in his eyes  
  
underneath the black cloth.  
  
"I'm going I have to find out what this girl holds, who knows she might be a danger to us" and  
  
with that he disappeared.  
  
The tattooed looked at back at Ryoko, who was gone from her place. Tattooed almost fell off the  
  
trees held stable and looked around on the ground to find no one.  
  
She watched around a bit frighten at that same moment but soon them calmed down and said to  
  
herself, 'Probably she just woke up and left, nothing to worry about...right?'.  
  
"Wrong, why were you trying to kill me unknown one?" Said a strange voice behind her.  
  
Her eyes widen in fear, that voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it. She slowly turned  
  
around to see the same Ryoko only a bit different in looks for one her hair was highlighted in  
  
black strikes, and a red and black tattoo made it's way from her left side of her body covering half  
  
of her face with strange yet beautiful markings.  
  
The tattooed backed away in fear as Ryoko pulled a beginning of a sword out of her body that  
  
turned out to be a keyblade. Only this keyblade was transformed. Darken by it's original color,  
  
Ryoko screamed rushed to the tattooed with a warriors cry of war.  
  
The tattooed closed her eyes as a single tear went down the side of her face. She felt nothing and  
  
slowly opened her eyes to see the blindfolded smiling mischievously. He then said to her, "You  
  
do fear her after all".  
  
Her anger burned through her eyes as she yelled, "I knew, I knew that voice!!!".  
  
She turned to the tree, which she'd seen Ryoko last and there she was sleeping quietly to herself.  
  
The tattooed turned back to the blindfolded and said quietly, "You do that ever again and I swear  
  
I'll kill Ryoko, your dear sweet Ryoko bitch".  
  
And with that she left the blindfolded now for a his turn of loneliness. He turned to Ryoko and  
  
his feet slowly raised from the ground floating to the way of Ryoko.   
  
He stopped at the very face of her and took the side of her face in his hands and watched her lips  
  
as they slowly blew the breath of an angel. Her lip reflected a light rose color which would  
  
seduce any guy even himself. Her breathing started to rapid as if having a nightmare.  
  
He knew he shouldn't have done this cause to of being trapped in her mind forever if she woke up  
  
before him. But he was curious and so he touched her forehead and slowly his ora flew into the  
  
mind and body of Ryoko.  
  
***  
  
The clouds wrapped around the blindfolded feet he found himself clothed in another than  
  
himself. It was a red and black coat without a hood to cover this hair. He didn't mind and walked  
  
along the smoke ending up nowhere. He then heard a silent scream from a far distance he knew  
  
that scream and it was Ryu'ko. He ran towards the screams and as he closed into the target there  
  
he saw.  
  
Ryu'ko with her beauty being buried within a sand clock. The blindfolded banged the sand clock  
  
with his fists nothing broke through the glass. He then pushed the glass with all his strength and  
  
it started to move. It then fell backwards. The glass scattered and Ryu'ko coughed out the sand  
  
and looked up into the blindfolded eyes even though they were covered it seemed as if she peered  
  
into them.  
  
She slowly got up and walked towards him, he walked backwards and ran away from her.  
  
Memorises ran into his hand that he'd never wanted to remember everything rushed through his  
  
head and surprising a tear was seen falling from the right side of his face also soaking into the  
  
blindfold.   
  
***  
  
The blindfolded opened his eyes as he relaxed in his own body and watched Ryoko in utter  
  
shock. He then saw her soul coming to be and he slowly evaporated into the wind.  
  
Ryoko's eyes flew open she looked around as if looking for someone as she relaxed she then said  
  
to herself, 'Why have I forgotten my dream once again?'. She then got up and felt something in  
  
the back of her neck and she rubbed it she removed her hand to see sand.  
  
'Sand? Where has that come from?'  
  
~~~~~~3~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I hoped you liked that chapter I haven't really thought on it much so I'm going to be honest  
  
but I made an effort. I promise I'll give more effort in the future chapters IF I GET SOME  
  
REVIEWS OF FANS NO FLAMES PLEASE.  
  
And for some of you who are lost a bit Ryu'ko is Ryoko only Ryu'ko is her other name in another  
  
world... nothing more you need to know... lol!  
  
Akuma Kokoro 


End file.
